Cazar al Ratón
by Riga
Summary: Yaoi Heero - Duo Siendo compañero de cuarto de Heero Yuy, Duo parece tener la oportunidad el atractivo y las agallas para obtener la atención de Heero. Excepto que Duo no es tan frío en sus intenciones y Heero parece demasiado duro de roer.


Notas: Primer fic. Inspirado en la canción de Josie y las Pussycats **"Can't you just pretend to be nice?"** (_No podrías por lo menos aparentar ser amable?_) que me pareció bastante graciosa y me gustó desde que la oí. Si a alguien le interesa la canción hay un AMV en youtube con imágenes de Heero y Duo en la siguiente dirección: Solo borrenle los espacios.

**Cazar al Ratón**

**1**

Escondido detrás de siete tomos de lengua y literatura Duo parecía un animal furioso listo para dar el salto, y no era solamente un decir. Literalmente estaba curvado sobre la mesa, aun sentado, con las uñas como garras, sujeto del escritorio.

¡No lo soportaba! Podía verlos perfectamente por entre el resquicio que había dejado entre los tomos cuatro y siete. Heero estaba sentado apropiadamente en su silla, ¡pero ella no! Duo estaba seguro que todas esas veces que su brazo chocaba con el de el al escribir no eran casualidad, como tampoco era casualidad que hubiera puesto el libro de texto tan lejos de Heero como para hacer que se inclinara sobre ella. ¡Qué creía que estaba tratando de hacer! ¡¿Trataba de seducirlo en la biblioteca?! ¡¿En plena sesión de tutoría?!

En eso Duo que ya había estado a punto del colapso nervioso desde que siguió a Heero a la biblioteca, se quedó lívido. La hermosa chica había echado su pelo hacía atrás y sonreía coquetamente, moviendo sus largas pestañas hacía Heero mientras le hablaba.

Con un feo chirrido de rasguños sobre madera, Duo prácticamente se trepó sobre la mesa, tratando a la vez de permanecer escondido. Heero estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. Heero estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y se estaba inclinando sobre ella para señalar algo en el libro de texto.

¡Iba a matarla! ¡Iba a arrancarla del brazo de Heero e iba a torturarla hasta hacerla pedacitos!

Duo no podía verse a sí mismo pero parecía en ese momento un gato trepado en un árbol y había estado a punto de perder los papeles cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Duo...?-

Sentándose de inmediato y mirando hacia otra parte para que el recién llegado no se diera cuenta de a quién había estado espiando, Duo estampó una sonrisa en su cara y trató de aparentar inocencia hacia el chico rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡Quatre!- Saludó en un tono que pareció el croar de una rana. -¡Pero que sorpresa, que hacías por aquí ¿necesitabas algo?!-

Quatre alzó una ceja, conocedor del carácter de Duo y tomando de una sola mirada, los libros puestos como parapetos, las sospechosas marcas de uñas y el rictus de sonrisa en la cara de Duo. Sentado unas mesas más allá había vista al inconfundible Duo, con sus ojos violetas y su pelo largo sujeto en una trenza, casi subido en la mesa y con todo el aspecto de estar apunto de tener un ataque y se había acercado a preguntar.

Silenciosamente paseó su mirada por la habitación para ver que había puesto así a Duo, pero no vio nada salvo el usual grupo de estudiantes, estudiando. Duo también miró de reojo tragando saliva cuando vio lo que Quatre hacía. Luego respiro aliviado. En la mesa de Heero, Kasy, la chica bonita estaba sola, inclinada sobre su libro de texto. Heero seguramente debía haberse levantado a los servicios o a alguna otra parte.

-Bueno, no importa.- Declaró Quatre tomando asiento junto a Duo sin ser invitado. –Olvidaré lo que sea que haya visto. De todos modos siempre es bueno conversar contigo Duo, pero se me hace raro verte en la biblioteca. ¿No dices siempre que no te gusta este lugar?-

Duo tamborileó en la mesa con los dedos dándose cuenta por la mirada en los falsamente inocente ojos verde claro de su amigo, que no lo iban a dejar en paz. No que quisiera o estuviera loco por volver nuevamente a su oficio de espiar a Heero, de hecho, Duo agradecía la distracción. Es solo que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su atracción por el alumno nuevo con el que compartía habitación, porque si alguien se enteraba haría el peor de los ridículos.

Lo peor del caso es que no sabía si temer o no que Kasy lograra algo con Heero. Heero Yuy, que había entrado al colegio apenas ese año, había impresionado a muchas con sus hermosos ojos azules, sus facciones masculinas y su cabello oscuro perfectamente desordenado. Heero era además puntual, educado, quizás demasiado ordenado y disciplinado, pero también completamente ciego para el romance. La prueba estaba en que Kassy no era la primera que le pedía sesiones de tutoría solo para tener una excusa para colgarse de su brazo, pero Heero, todavía parecía no darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas.

-Sólo vine a leer.- Espetó Duo señalando el libro abierto que tenía delante, revisándolo cuando Quatre le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa y descubriendo que todo ese tiempo lo había tenido al revés. -¡Bueno y qué! ¡Tal vez haya estado un poco distraído pero...! ¡Bueno y de todos modos ¿por qué me tengo yo que justificar contigo Quatre?!-

-No se, tu dime Duo.-

Duo solo gruñó y Quatre decidió que podía dejar pasar, por esa vez, su curiosidad. Duo ya se veía bastante nervioso sin su ayuda.

-Lo entiendo, todos nos ponemos nerviosos en la época de exámenes.- Dijo en afán de aligerar el humor.

-¿Y me lo dices a mi?- Respondió Duo pasando nervioso las hojas del libro.

En ese momento sintió que su amigo le quitaba la vista de encima al distraerse con algo, y de inmediato miró en la misma dirección del rubio, sorprendiéndose al ver a Heero que regresaba de donde sea que hubiera ido con un libro en la mano.

Quatre se había quedado callado mirándolo pasar, apoyado sobre un mano con una expresión... hambrienta en su cara que dejó a Duo atontado -¡¡Q-Quatre?!-

El rubio reacciono dando un salto y mirando a Duo algo avergonzado. -¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?- Trató de fingir.

Algo boquiabierto y entrecerrando los ojos Duo se acerco al rubio hasta casi quedar nariz con nariz con él, haciéndolo retroceder sintiéndose intimidado.

-Er... Duo.-

-Oye Quatre, ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué tú ya antes no le habías pedido a Heero sesiones de tutoría también?-

Tratando de ver a otro lado el rubio se rasco nerviosamente detrás de la cabeza. – ¿Yo? Si, bueno, nunca está demás pedir una segunda opinión- Luego se puso serio y miró a Duo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. –Además no tendría nada de malo. Siempre estás diciendo que es muy inexpresivo, pero no podrás negar que es bastante atractivo.-

Echándose para atrás de pronto (¡¿Quatre se estaba sonrojando?!) Duo se golpeo la frente con una mano, atontado. –Te gusta Heero.- Dijo sin que sonara como una pregunta. Quatre alzó un hombro sonriendo despreocupadamente, echándose para atrás un segundo después cuando Duo prácticamente se lanzó sobre él con expresión acusadora.

–¡¿Y qué es lo que has hecho al respecto?!-

Quatre alzó una ceja ante el tono amenazante aunque esta vez, honestamente sin entender a qué se debía.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quatre, no te hagas porque yo te conozco muy bien, y se que aunque tienes esa apariencia tan inocente, es como dice el dicho 'El que no te conozca que te compre'.-

Por un momento el rubio abrió la boca como queriendo alegar, pero luego le sonrió abiertamente a Duo. –Bueno, no querrás que lo haga así nada mas ¿o sí? Ni siquiera se si su preferencia esta en las chicas o en los chicos. Por cierto, ¿tu no lo sabes Duo?-

Duo obviamente no contestó.

* * *

Por supuesto era una pregunta que ya Duo se había hecho antes. El también en algún momento había intentado obtener de Heero Yuy ese tipo de atención especial por la que media escuela parecía competir, obteniendo el mismo resultado que los demás.

De hecho, esa tarde, tirado de costado sobre su cama intentando hacer los deberes y mirar a Heero a la vez, la pregunta volvió a aguijonearle insistentemente.

-Oye Heero.-

-Hn.- Heero no levantó la vista del cuaderno sobre el que estaba escribiendo. Al ver esto Duo achicó los ojos. Heero también estaba haciendo deberes. Lo decía la computadora portátil que tenía a un costado mostrando un texto que Heero volteaba a revisar de vez en cuando.

-Heero, ¿Qué tanto haces? Que yo sepa para mañana solo tenemos una tarea de álgebra para entregar.-

-Por si no lo recuerdas también está él informe de biología sobre genética.-

-¿Qué? Pero si es para el siguiente martes ¿De verdad lo estás haciendo ya?-

-No todos podemos empezar nuestros deberes dos horas de la clase y terminar, Duo.-

-¡Oye! ¡Resiento eso Heero! ¿Cuándo me has visto comenzar a hacer una tarea dos horas antes de la clase, eh?-

-Hn.-

Rechinando los dientes porque Heero, para variar, no le estaba prestando atención, Duo apartó los lapiceros y el cuaderno y echó las piernas hacia el suelo sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Oye Heero.- Intentó de nuevo.

De parte del aludido no hubo ninguna acción.

-¡Hee-ro!-

-Qué-

-¡¡Heero!!-

-¡Qué!-

-¿Podrías por lo menos mirarme cuando te hablo?-

Haciendo rodar los ojos Heero soltó el lápiz con fastidio y se volteó de una sola vez en la silla giratoria. Solo que no vio a Duo. En lugar de él estaba una imagen de lo más extraña de un hombre y una mujer, desnudos, abrazados, y con tales expresiones de felicidad que era imposible comprender dada la incomoda posición en la que estaban enredados.

-…-

Duo surgió de detrás de la revista tratando de medir la reacción de Heero, pero éste ni siquiera había perdido su ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera estaba mirando la revista sino a él, y lo único que había cambiado en su expresión era que lo estaba mirando de forma inquisitiva en lugar de con molestia.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio dejó caer los brazos frustrado. –¡¿Bueno, qué no vas a decir nada?!-

-No puedo creer que estés mirando pornografía en lugar de hacer la tarea.-

-¡¡Qué?! ¡No estoy mirando pornografía!-

Heero alzó una elegante ceja castaña.

-¡En serio! ¡Tengo la revista, pero no es lo mismo que ponerse a mirar pornografía!-

Resoplando con incredulidad Heero regresó su atención a la tarea. O eso intentó, porque Duo estuvo de inmediato parado delante suyo, revista en mano dispuesto a embutírsela por la garganta si era necesario para que le hiciera caso.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Heero! ¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que me ignores el resto de la tarde!-

-¡Duo, qué crees que haces!-

En los segundos que siguieron se oyeron los ruidos de manotazos, ruidos de pies, gruñidos y jaloneos.

-¡Solo quiero que la mires!-

-¡Déjame regresar a mi tarea!-

-¡Hay otras imágenes si esa no te gusta! ¡Como ésta! ¡O ésta!-

La revista como era obvio terminó saliendo despedida hacia un rincón luego de que Duo hubo perseguido un par de pasos a Heero. El chico de la trenza ni pensó en recogerla. Heero tenía la expresión de que el que iba a acabar con la revista embutida por la garganta era otro.

-Muy bien, de qué se trata todo esto.-

-¡Solo quiero tu opinión!- O una respuesta. Lo que en realidad Duo quería era una respuesta. Quería ver si Heero reaccionaba a las imágenes de varones o mujeres, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que haber actuado por impulso no había sido el mejor acercamiento. Heero probablemente iba a pensar ahora que era algún tipo de maníaco sexual.

-Bueno… es decir… quería saber que era lo que pensabas sobre ese tipo de cosas.- Dijo nerviosamente viendo a Heero cruzar los brazos con expresión severa.

-¿Sobre pornografía? ¿Quieres saber que pienso sobre pornografía?

-¡Que no es pornografía, Heero! ¿qué rayos? ¿Qué acaso tu no tienes curiosidad?-

-¿Curiosidad?-

-¡Si! …bueno, algunos lo hacen por otros motivos… ¡pero hay otros que buscan este tipo de cosas por eso por curiosidad! ¿Qué tu no la tienes?-

-Por supuesto que no. Se todo lo que hay que saber sobre el acto sexual.- Respondió Heero con tal seguridad que dejo a Duo pasmado.

-¡¿Qué, QUE?!- Gritó sin poderse contener. -¡¡Pe-pero, pero Heero!! ¡¿No querrás decir que ...?!-

-La biblioteca de mi antigua escuela no tenía tantas restricciones, y la sección dedicada al tema era bastante extensa.-

Duo quedó boquiabierto, y sin saber si sentir alivio o no. ¿Una biblioteca? ¡Heero Yuy no podía estar hablando en serio!

-¿Duo, eso era lo que querías saber? ¿ahora si me vas a dejar seguir con mi tarea?-

Por un segundo la cabeza de Duo quedó en silencio. Después él mismo sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía con furia. -¡¿Tu tarea?! ¡¿TU TAREA?! ¡¿Qué no hay otra cosa en la que puedas pensar?!-

-Tu no la hagas si no quieres pero yo si la pienso hacer.-

-¡¿A si?!- Se dio la media vuelta con determinación hacia su cama y tomando su pequeño stereo lo encendió saliendo de inmediato y a todo volumen la música más estridente que Heero hubiera oído jamás.

-¡¡APAGA ESO!!- Gritó tapándose a la vez los oídos.

-¡¡POR QUÉ!! ¡¡ESTOY EN MI CUARTO ASÍ QUE TENGO DERECHO!!-

-¡¡NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ!!-

-¡¡A SI?! ¡¡Y QUE VAS A HACER AL RESPECTO!!-

Veinte minutos después de intentar que Heero le abriera la puerta, Duo se rindió y decidió sentarse apoyado contra la madera hasta que el otro le abriera.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Cuál era la preferencia sexual de Heero?

Respuesta: Ninguna.

Duo ya lo había sospechado. Heero era demasiado ciego para el romance. Y si bien eso significaba que Heero no iba a responder a los avances de otros como Kassy o Quatre, tampoco iba a responder a los de él.

¿Cómo es que una persona que podía apasionarse tanto por las clases, el basketball o la esgrima, pudiera ser tan… tan… apático para con algo como el amor? A Duo eso le fascinaba y a la vez lo enloquecía. Heero ponía tal concentración en sus estudios que a Duo le daba ganas de arrancarle los libros de entre las manos y subirse al escritorio para tener toda esa atención puesta en él. Pero al parecer, a menos que le salieran hojas o se escribiera en la piel fórmulas químicas con tinta, Heero no iba siquiera a reparar en él. Duo podía hacerle un strip tease, cubrirse de crema batida o acostarse en su cama desnudo y Heero ni se daría cuenta ¿no era así?

Momento…

Atacado por una idea súbita, Duo se puso de pie como golpeado por un rayo. Mirando hacía la puerta de madera se le dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Horas mas tarde cuando ya estaba oscuro, Heero que se había puesto a leer luego de terminar su tarea, dejo a un lado la novela que había estado hojeando para cambiarse a su ropa de dormir.

A Duo por supuesto no había podido mantenerlo demasiado tiempo fuera de la habitación. Había tocado como loco durante un rato y luego de unos pocos minutos de silencio, había empezado a llamarle a través de la puerta diciendo que prometía no volver a encender la música si Heero lo dejaba entrar.

Heero había tenido que abrirle. El realmente no quería ser cruel.

Tampoco entendía hasta ese momento qué era todo ese asunto de la revista. Duo había dicho que quería su opinión, así que lo único que se le ocurría pensar era que su compañero de cuarto quería saber sí Heero no iba a pensar mal de él por tener algo así. El único error en esta línea de pensamiento era que, para su conocimiento, a Duo no le importaba que opinión tuviera Heero de él. Además no era ningún secreto que todos los demás alumnos tenían revistas del mismo estilo, videos y otras cosas. Realmente no entendía qué era lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Precisamente el chico de la trenza, salió del cuarto de baño, ya vestido para dormir, en el mismo momento que Heero abría los cobertores de su cama.

-¿Quieres que apague ya la luz?- Oyó que le preguntaba.

Esa era una regla del colegio que Heero hasta el momento no había logrado entender. El porque habitaciones que tenían dos escritorios, dos computadoras y dos mesas de noche tenían solo una bombilla de luz blanca en el techo y ninguna lámpara.

-Si… gracias.- Añadió después de un segundo viendo cómo Duo abría una botella de agua para beber de ella al encaminarse hacía el interruptor puesto en la pared junto a la puerta.

Heero ya estaba acostado boca arriba bajo los cobertores cuando la habitación quedó en oscuridad. Como aún entraba un poco de iluminación por la ventana pudo ver perfectamente bien como Duo se dio la vuelta para volver a su cama, se llevaba la botella a los labios para beber y se tropezaba soberanamente con un grito de sorpresa para caer de cara justo sobre el colchón.

-¡¡No es posible!!- Heero también pudo ver como Duo se incorporando mirando feo a la botella de agua vacía. El contenido obviamente se había derramado sobre la cama.

-No debiste beber y caminar a la vez estando a oscuras- Duo le lanzó una mirada fulminante por el comentario antes de incorporarse hecho una furia para comenzar a jalar cobertores y sábanas.

-¡¡Cómo puedes decirme algo así en éste momento!! ¡¡Mira nada mas!! ¡¡Todo está completamente mojado!!-

Heero que se había incorporado en la cama vio como Duo inspeccionaba cada pieza de su cama, la hacía un ovillo y luego la mandaba volando al otro lado de la habitación. -¡¡Hasta el colchón está empapado!!- Duo se deshizo hasta de la almohada, que Heero no estaba seguro si estaba seca o no, y luego miró el colchón desnudo con expresión enfurruñada y las manos sobre las caderas. -¿Y ahora, que se supone que voy a hacer?- Pregunto como niño chiquito.

-Obviamente tienes que reportarlo para que te den un colchón nuevo y otras sábanas y cobertores.-

-¡¿A está hora?!-

-A menos que quieras dormir en una cama mojada.-

-¡¡Pero tengo sueño!! ¿A qué hora se supone que me voy a dormir si me pongo a esperar que traigan otro colchón y todo lo demás?- Heero vio que Duo lo miraba de reojo y no le gusto nada la expresión plañidera en su cara.

-Oye Heero, ¿No podría dormir en tu cama por esta noche?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Por favor! ¡Puedo reportar este desastre mañana y dormir ahora si compartes tu cama conmigo Heero!-

-¡De ninguna manera!-

-¡Por favor!- Ahora Duo se había arrodillado junto a su cama, juntando las manos mirándolo con unos ojos terriblemente grandes y húmedos para alguien de su edad.

Heero gruñó por lo bajo. El no quería ser cruel. Se supone que estaba tratando de actuar como una persona normal, y supuso que cualquier persona normal se conmovería ante el problema de Duo. Es solo que tampoco quería a nadie invadiendo su espacio personal, y mucho menos al dormir.

-Muy bien.- Suspiró.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias!-

Heero se hizo lo mas que pudo hacia el rincon para darle su espacio a Duo, quien estuvo más que feliz de dejarse caer a su gusto sobre la cama y acomodarse bajo los cobertores. Aún así la cama era muy pequeño, y Heero podía sentir claramente que el espacio que quedaba entre Duo y él era muy pequeño.

-De verdad muchas gracias por esto Heero.-

-No me lo agradezcas tanto y duérmete.-

-Esta bien. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-

Heero estuvo seguro de que no iba a poder dormir por la incomodidad de tener a alguien tan cerca, pero no sucedió así. Al poco tiempo de cerrar los ojos podía sentir que entraba en la inconciencia hasta que un peso sobre su cintura lo hizo volver rudamente a la realidad. Era el brazo de Duo.

Incorporándose en la cama, Heero inspeccionó cuidadosamente a Duo que a todas luces estaba dormido, sin entender porque Duo lo estaba abrazando de esa manera. ¿Acaso tenia cara de oso de peluche?

Sintiéndose fastidiado Heero se apresuro a tomar el brazo ofensor para quitarlo de un buen jalón, pero Duo no se despertó ante el movimiento. En lugar de eso, murmuro algo entre sueños, apretó más a Heero contra sí y se arrebujó mejor contra la almohada.

Heero gruñó cuando el apretón de Duo lo obligo a echarse de nuevo en la cama. Con el ceño fruncido consideró por un momento cual sería la manera más dolorosa en la que podía despertar al invasor de su cama.

Le tardo unos segundos darse cuenta que al volver a acostarse su propio brazo había ido a parar también sobre la cintura de Duo.

Parpadeando un poco Heero examinó su brazo tratando de sacar la lógica de la situación. ¿Seria una postura natural? El no sabía gran cosa sobre interacción humana, así que bien podía ser de esa manera. Sabía también que Duo era una persona muy táctil, y que esa era una de las diferencias mas básicas entre ellos.

Tal vez simplemente la posición era la más cómoda en su situación. Heero movió su brazo dejándolo caer doblado en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Frunciendo el ceño por la incomodidad, volvió a acomodarlo encima de su cuerpo, y luego lo tiro hacia atrás cuando falló en hallar satisfactoria la situación. Encogiéndose de hombros, Heero regreso el brazo a su lugar inicial sobre la cintura de Duo. Se había sentido mejor dejando a otras personas acercarse desde que había llegado a esa escuela, y si no se sentía incómodo en ese momento debía ser entonces una posición habitual cuando dos personas compartieran una cama. Asintiendo para sí Heero cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar de cien hacia abajo no encontrando ningún otro problema para quedarse dormido.

En la oscuridad y sin ser visto por nadie, una sonrisa poco santa se dibujo en el no durmiente rostro de Duo Maxwell.

TBC...


End file.
